


Bro To Remeber

by Hi_I_may_be_Satan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: (cough cough snitches and talkers), Also this is my first fic, M/M, and i may have read like thousands, and im not nearly as sadistic as some of my fellow writers, but i /will/ still be an ass, but this is probably gonna shit, depends on how much I feel like torturing yall, hayley kiyoko is our fucking savior, just a warning, probably, there wont be smut till a little while later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_I_may_be_Satan/pseuds/Hi_I_may_be_Satan
Summary: Pretty much took some hayley kiyoko songs and made 'em a fic.





	1. Maple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedisasternerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/gifts).



> Each chapter or so is based on a particular Hayley Kiyoko song, this first chapter is based on maple.

I knew it was creepy. I just don’t care much (sorry Andy), but I am aware. Just because that blonde dude was cute doesn’t mean I should be going through the trash just to find that grande coffee, with 1 pump of maple flavoring (No Andy, it’s not weird to memorize his order. He’s come here like 16 times before (I didn’t count on purpose!). But, if I do find it in the trash, amongst the many, many Starbucks cups, I might find out the kid’s name. Probably a fruitless endeavor.

“Pete, what the fuck are you doing.”

“Nothing!” the words tumble out far too quickly, and, lo and behold, as I hurriedly turned around, Joe is giving me a glare that only I seem to be able to bring out of the stoner, considering how chill he normally is.

“Just finish your drink and get to class, I know that you have a lecture in like… 10 minutes. You gotta get that degree or your parent will wring your neck.”

“Ugh, fine...Jackass.” I mutter as an afterthought.

Joe spins around, eyes narrowed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

 

 

“Joe, the usual,” I say, winking.

“And what would that be, sir,” He responds, completely deadpan. He and Andy are so perfect for each other.

“Oh fuck off, asshole. Gimme my sugary mess before I ask for your manager,” I notice Pretty Boy walk in. “And, uh throw in a…” I look at the bakery briefly. “Maple pecan muffin.” Joe raises his eyebrow. “What?! I like maple things ok?”

“Sure… Which is why you’ve never ordered it before.” That asshat.

“Ugh, just give me my diabetes in a venti cup. I’ll throw in a good word for you with A-dawg.”

“Never call him that again and maybe I will.”

“Fine, so long as you get to it, potterella,”

I’m handed the muffin, and here Joe mutters something under his breath but disregard it, instead opting to plan my attack. I wait for my frappe while looking around for that mop of red hair under a trucker hat and start getting excited. I’ll wait for him to order  
and start talking to him and then… give him the muffin. Yeah, and that should  
work. I hear Joe say “And which name will be you using this time?”

“Hmm, maybe I’ll go for belle today… Come on dude, you know me.”

“Belle is rather fitting, but I’ll be sure to put your real name on the cup.” Pretty Boy rolls his eyes.

Goddamnit, I still don’t know his name. Oh, wait he’s coming over here- fuck- shit- look calm. Calm. Chill. Cool. Yeah. Ok so, he’s here now, what do I do? Um… Let's try…

“Hey, I think I’ve seen you around before… Do you maybe play in any bands? Go to shows, that kinda thing?” Pretty Boy asks.

“What? Oh! Um, yeah, I’m in Arma? Do you like the punk scene?” Fuck, I kinda wanted to make the first move.

“Kinda, I like a lot of music. Bowie, Michael Jackson, Saves The Day, Jay-Z… Sorry, you probably don’t care-”

“No! Uhm, it’s cool. Music’s, like, dope and shit.” Fuck fuck he thinks I’m weird fuck fuck fuck-

“Yeah, lol.” Did… He just say...  
Lol…  
Out loud?

“Um… Yeah, I did, sorry if that’ll be an issue, I kinda do it a lot.” I said that out loud. Fuck, fuck.  
Um... Wait, we can finally find out his name!

“Nah, it's cool. By the way, what’s your name?”

“Patrick Stumph.” Oh my god, really? He’s so cute.  
And of course an Irish name for a redhead. It suits him though...

“Wait, like the tree?”

“Yeah, lol, and there’s an h at the end.”

“Ha! At least it’s not my last name.”

“It can’t be that bad…”

“It’s Wentz. As in Pete Wentz to go shove his own head into a microwave.”  
I MADE PRETTY PATTY LAUGH. Oh and that’s a great nickname for him.

“Wow, that's pretty bad.” He chuckled. I made him smile.

“Pete. Patrick. Stop flirting, your drinks are done.”

“Ugh, fuck off Joe. You know I can’t flirt with anyone.”  
Please just be him being socially awkward, if he has a boyfriend or some shit I’m screwed.

“Nah, it's cool, I have a class soon anyway. Can I give you my phone number though?” Maybe we can hang out then. Which obviously would be awesome.

“Yeah, sure! Just text me sometime, we should maybe get together, talk about music and stuff. See ya around.” Oh, I think I’m in love with his hair. And a sense of humor. And taste in music… And everything else.

“Yeah, I’ll see ya!” Getting together with pretty pat sounds pretty great.

 

 

“Uh, Pete, ya paying attention?” Andy looks moderately annoyed, as always when I stop paying attention.  
I snap my attention off my phone and back to him.

“What?” I say, surprised. He sighs.

“I was asking how college had been going recently, or bands, or anything else.”

“Oh.. Well you know… I’ve been going to classes and stuff, I’ve still been screaming for arma and shit. Wish we had a better drummer…”

“Oh lord.”

“What?!” I say.

“One, you’re being an ass, as always. Two, I’m trying to snoop, don’t deflect.”

“WHaT do yOu meAN?”  
Fuck, voice cracks, and volume change?

“And that’s how I know. And you’ve been staring down into your lap for the past three minutes, and I don’t think you’re just staring at your dick.”

“Oh,  
well, I was planning to have a sleepover at ‘Trick’s dorm soon.”

Andy raises his eyebrow and looks at me and I say, “Hey, chill, we’re just gonna watch a movie and chill okay?”

“I know that you’re hoping for more, but I’ll leave it at that for now. Don’t be too stupid, please? He’s only a fresher, man. We’re juniors. We’re like, role models and shit.”

“First off, you’re the role model, not me, okay? I will be dumb forever,” that earns me a scowl and I can’t be sure if it's from the non-immediate agreement or the self-deprecation (it's probably both), “Secondly, sure. I’ll try and be semi-responsible for once.”


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, some of this is unbeta'd and probably sucks. Also based off a Hayley Kiyoko song, this one being based off of Sleepover. Angst time!

PLKWII: Yo bro, wat movi we gon watch  
Patrick: 1) wow nice texting, 2) I was thinking batman?  
PLKWII: rood but ye that sounds gucci to me  
Patrick: … Did you just say gucci??  
PLKWII: Yea wats wrong w dat  
Patrick: … Nothing.  
PLKWII: sure. anyways, batman at like 7pm? ur dorm?  
Patrick: Sounds great. Bring pizza!! 

 

 

I’m excited. I may have only known ‘Trick for a few days, but he and I are now super close, and if I’m not wrong (I’m usually not), we are both attracted to each other. I’m never wrong about attraction, but I have a sinking feeling that ‘Ricky is either, A) a closet case, or B) has a boyfriend. Both can be fixed, but both will be hard too. And I do want Patrick to be happy, and maybe his boyfriend could be a good fit for him. Just, not as good as I would be (now, you may be thinking, “Pete, aren’t you oblivious as shit?” first off, fuck you, secondly, I pretend to be because I like teasing people. It’s more fun that way). I’m currently carrying a pizza box with no pepperoni (Patty is a vegetarian, gotta cover my bases) over to his dorm, thinking about how this night will go. Hopefully, its events will fall in my favor.

 

 

“Hey, let’s play t or d.” I suggest, hoping for it to escalate into something… fun.  
“Huh?” Patrick says, looking away from the screen, “Dude, we aren’t twelve.”  
“But it’ll be fun,” I plead, drawing out the fun far to much to be innocent. I even do my signature Pete Pout™. There are some things I wanna know, and this is the easiest way for me to get those answers.  
“Ugh, fine, you utter child,” Patrick teases.  
YES! Okay so, what to ask first… “T or D,” I say, trying to come up with some decent-ish starter questions.  
“Truth. It’ll take me a lot to let you dare me to do something.” Aww, dang. I mean, I expected it, but still. I pout a little, just to make him feel bad.  
“Alright. Hmm… What’s the weirdest crush you’ve ever had.” He blushed!!!   
“Uhmm… Well, my boyfriend was bullied by my brother, so, uh, that’s pretty weird.” I think my heart just, actually shattered. This was supposed to be the fun part… My fucking New Years resolution was a staunch “no more cheating”, more so for my own sake than anyone else’s, so I guess I can’t fucking… I don’t even know, split them up? Or something? I haven’t really fucked & ducked in awhile. And this one feels… special, somehow. Like he’s… my Pretty Boy. I guess that makes me petty boy. Maybe I can get some advice or-  
“So, uhm… I hope you’re okay with me being into guys… and um… Truth or dare?”  
Oh um fuck no, regain composure, “Hell no, I’m into guys too, no worries. And uh… dare. Because I’m daring, unlike someone.” God fucking damnit.   
“Hey, fuck you!”

 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up pickup pickuppickuppickup- Hey Gee!” Thank fuck.  
“Hey man, why’d ya call?” Why must I always explain myself…   
“Well, uh, I’m in a bit of a pickle here, and you’re the only queer I know who will help that I haven’t fucked.”  
“And thank god for the fact that I’m not my brother then.”  
“Hahaha, very funny gerard.”   
“Wow, your sarcasm hasn’t changed the slightest. Anyways, the hell’d ya call me for, I wanna hang out with Frank.”  
“Congratulations on the healthiest relationship I’ve see, gay or straight. That’s kinda why I called actually, I need some advice about-”  
“Please don’t be asking for sex tips.”  
“Hey! Fuck you, this is actually important.”  
“Sure it is…”  
“I, I want advice about… about this guy.”  
“A guy, eh? And you haven’t fucked ‘em and dumped ‘em already? Must be special. I remember that you only asked for advice about Mikey when you needed a birthday gift idea.”

“Yup, and even then you just said he’d prefer to just watch Star Wars then get something material. Anyway, you bet your ass they’re special. I can kinda tell, I think. And normally, I’d just flirt and desert,” I hear a chuckle on the other line. “as per usual, but. he has a… Boyfriend already. And, even though I’ve engaged in infidelity before, as both the side hoe, side hoer and side hoed, it just… Felt wrong.”   
“Huh. Not your usual behavior. Still, I guess I’ll help. Maybe try and break them up, if ya wanna fuck the boy so bad.”  
“But like… what if he’s happy, ya know? Like I can’t just… Homewreck.”  
“Oh, poor hoe. You’ve grown a backbone at the worst possible time and now you’ve gotta deal. What a fuckin’ mood. Then just like, use your left hand I guess? I haven’t been single for a long time. And I never got myself in this deep before Frankie, and he was single when I met him. Thought he was straight though, which was funny as fuck.”  
“Well, thanks for nothing I guess. Bye, asshat.”  
“Au revoir, fucker.”  
Well I guess if I can’t have him physically, I’ll at least have him in my head.

 

 

“Yo, dude, yesterday’s show was less shit than it normally is, you’re staring off into the corner every thirty seconds, I told you I was gonna drink alcohol which you just nodded at, and you’re sad. So, who is it this time? The coffee guy getting you down?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.” dont wanna think about it either to be honest  
“Bullshit, Mr. ‘I write poetry about my feelings at 3am’, tell me.”  
“I don’t wanna fucking talk about it!” fuck too loud fuck fuck now hes worried and now im just gonna leave because im fine and im fine im fine im fine  
“Hey, dude, I was just teasing, if you-”  
“I think, that I, uh, have a lecture in a little, I gotta, I gotta leave.” fucking watery eyes are the worst thing known to man but i just cant right now  
so ill go home and igno-  
*ping*  
Oh, a text.  
from  
him.  
Patrick: hey dude, wanna hang out today?  
i shouldnt do this

 

 

Of course, I did it. Fuck, even when we’re next to each other I can’t stop thinking about him. He doesn’t miss me like I miss him I need to give this up, this is so stupid, he’s my friend. But i still picture us different than we are, I can’t do this.  
“Hey dude, I really enjoyed hanging out today, but I gotta go see my boyfriend in a minute. Text you later?”  
I force a smile. “Yeah, dude. I enjoyed-”  
*ping*  
I look at my phone, but I don’t see any notifications.  
He looks at his and frowns.  
“Goddamnit. I need to leave, now. I’m sorry, see you later.”  
Oh. Oh! Fuck wait this might be something good… I need more info though. If he isn’t happy, then… Great. Okay, time to snoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst! Also I hope you like the ending. Sorry for never updating, I'm bad at this. Will edit later probably.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my beta, who I dedicated this too :D


End file.
